


Tiger King

by RumiReneeClarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Backhanding, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Chapter 1 is fine, Choking, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Graphic, Heavy Angst, I warned you all, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, No Romance, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Tiger King AU, Tigers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke
Summary: Rey visits the exotic animal park of the tiger king himself, Kylo Ren. She's on a covert mission to expose the supposed abuse of 'his' big cats. Unfortunately for her, she gets caught.Basically the story no one asked for.D A R K +
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS DANDELIONS.
> 
> I had to write this...

“ _Welcome to Greater Wynnewood Exotic Animal Park._ ”

Rey is thrilled to walk inside the entrance to the zoo. She’d finally saved up enough to get a VIP-tour. It took her many shifts at Maz’s to get the 850 bucks, but she knew it was going to be so worth it.  
All her life she’s been in love with these big cats, and now, she has the chance to see them up close, even pet some cubs.

They gave her a badge and a map, and quickly she blends in with the group. They probably can’t even tell she came alone even though she must stick out as a sore thumb, wearing a warm white hoodie.

A pretty blonde girl in a leopard catsuit crawls out of a nearby cage and presents herself as their guide. It’s degrading. Rey tries not to cringe at the sight and smiles as the girl starts talking about the park’s history. It’s then that she notices the girl is missing an arm.

“Alright how are y’all doing? Good?” She nods overly excited, looking around trying to take in the crowd as she’s obnoxiously chewing on some gum.

“The park is situated on 16 acres and began as a shelter for endangered and exotic species of animals. Today, we give home to over 50 species of animals and 200 big cats, such as lions, puma, ligers, tigons and of course the tigers, that’s why y’all came out all this way didn’t you?”

It’s a lame little script, but her group is eating it up, roaring behind Rey.

“So before we get goin’...” She claps her metal prosthetic in the air. “We gotta go over some safety measures, so y’all don’t get lucky like I did.” She winks.

The rules are simple, don’t stick your hands in the cages, don’t feed the animals, follow the paths,… The girl rattles on and Rey’s getting impatient.

The weather’s humid and the sun is scalding hot. She’s wearing short jeans shorts but she can’t take off her zip up hoodie, as that’s where she’s planted the camera.

A private facebook group called “The Resistance” had put out a message urging people on to bring in cameras to record the possible abuse going on here, and Rey had felt the need to adhere to the call for help, to bring the tiger king himself, Kylo Ren, down.

The tour finally started and went smoothly. The animals seemed healthy and the cages were larger than expected. They would always be too small as these beautiful creatures belong in the wild, but there seems to be no abuse at first glance.

When the sun was at it highest at noon, right after lunch, the group gathered around one cage with a stage and a sound-system in the middle of it. An alarm sounds on the side of the fence, and it shifts aside to let three huge tigers in. Rey’s eyes are about to pop out of their sockets and her jaw dropped. They are majestic.

Music starts playing, a chipper country song, and the crowd starts clapping along the beat, throwing some “Yeehaw’s” at the cage. Smoke is blown out of the sides of the stage, and a man appears from a poorly hidden trapdoor on the podium.

“TIGER KING!” A sweaty man next to Rey yells, way too loud. As if no one realizes who it is.  
It’s Kylo Ren, formerly known as Ben Solo, the rudely large scatterbrain who puts the HILL in hillbilly.

He’s wearing a cowboy hat, covering his shoulder-length black hair and a camo jacket with tiger prints on it. His jeans look tight, especially in the front, and his boots don’t look like they were made for walking.

Kylo starts singing one of his latest numbers called ‘Here kitty kitty’, and the girls around Rey go berserk. They know al the lyrics to this hymn of misfits.

He’s handsome, in a way, but his bizarre demeanour is off-putting.

After the song finally ends, he gives a speech about the park, saying his own name way to many times, before he jumps of the stage in between the big cats.

He chuckles in the microphone as the crowd goes deadly silent. At any given moment, those tigers can turn on him and there’s no one who could save him.

“There’s a reason they call me the king.” He winks, seemingly at Rey, and her cheeks glow hot.

One of the girls next to her gives her a nasty look. Ok. Calm down Kitty.

“Don’t you worry now, these cats are well fed. Although, they’re always in for a snack.” His eyes meet hers again, and she wonders if he is flirting.

He performs along the cats and makes them do some tricks before the show ends with yet another one of his songs called ‘I saw a tiger’ and then he disappears into the trapdoor again.

The tour had picked up again, and Rey enjoyed herself, feeling the thrill of being just meters away from a 500 lbs tiger, feeling her heart jolt along the rattling cages every time one of them lets out a fierce growl.

She falls completely in love while she holds one of the cubs in her arms. Petting doesn’t seem that bad when she feels the soft fur of a little baby tiger between her fingers. She even pays for a picture, deciding to keep that part to herself.

The hours had flown by and now the sun starts setting. The group is nearing the end of the trail, and she can already feel the ache. She knows she’ll be back here sooner rather than later, only to hold those darn cute cubs in her arms again.

She lingers behind, trying to stay as long as possible, staring at the mighty beasts who seem so indifferent and tame, like they don’t know any better.

“Impressive huh?”

She’s pulled out of her reverie as she turns around. It was the king himself, dressed up a little funny, it’s a different outfit already. He’s wearing a flashy jacket and an actual crown this time.

Rey blushes, feeling a little starstruck.

“Wanna see somethin’ cool?” His accent is thick, almost a mumble coming from his lop-sided smile.

Rey nods eagerly. Of course.

“Come on, follow me then little girl.” He grins, leading her back, away from the group.

She swallows back the ‘little girl’ comment before wondering whether she’s not supposed to go home now.

“Isn’t the zoo closing?”

He chuckles, amused. “In case you don’t know, I own this entire joint.”

Oh, right.

They keep walking for a while, off the trails, and Rey thinks about the guide warning them, but then again, Kylo probably knows his own park best.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Sweetheart? “I’m Rey.”

“Aw really? That’s cute.” He peers at her, crooked white teeth shining bright.

“Yeah. I see it. You look like you’ve been Baskin’ in some sunshine too.” He laughs. “Cool.”

Is he high? Rey heard it several times, that Kylo is a bit ‘special’, eccentric if you will, but she didn’t expect his demeanour to be so… Ludicrous.

They finally stop in front of a big wooden shed, It’s not part of the tour, and quite frankly it doesn’t even look like it’s part of the park. They’ve trailed off far from the entrance and Rey hasn’t seen anyone walking around anymore for the past ten minutes.

He opens the door and steps aside for her. Somewhere in her brain an alarm is going off, but Rey was always the curious kind, so with a polite “Thank you” and a sweet smile, she passes him and walks inside. Subtly, she grabs a piece of fabric from her sleeve and brushes it over the small lens, hidden in her hoodie, hoping the footage will be clear. Maybe this is it. Is this where he abuses the animals?

Only the light from outside is illuminating the room, and as the sun is setting, it’s quite dim.

As she treads further, she hears Kylo follow, closing in. She expected there would be a smell, of animals, of straw, anything. But the air is clean-ish.

Darkness conquers the room as the door behind her closes and she hears a lock click. Kylo flips a switch and a sleazy orange hue paints the walls, radiating of an old lamp above her.

It’s… Nothing. His living room. A desk on the left, overflowing with paper and tacky trinkets from the gift shop, all windows covered with blankets, a couple of seedy brown couches with some stained carpet underneath against the porn poster riddled walls, a coffee table full of empty beer cans and residue of what can only be drugs, and of course a large tv with gaming consoles in front of it on her right.

“You like it?”

She’s startled, his body is so close behind her, as if his lips are right by her ear. She takes a big step forward and turns around awkwardly, trying to make sure she’s not sending any wrong signals.

“It’s cosy.” She smiles as she’s putting on a happy expression. “But why am I here?”

“I want to make you an offer.” He bents down his head towards her, raising his brows as he let his eyes trail down her body, lingering on the exposed flesh of her thighs.

An offer? She bites her lip.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“You come work for me and live here, in one of the houses. I could use a girl like you. You look ready to ‘sink your teeth in’.” He flashes his shiny whites again.

She perked up, it was just an offer of employment. For a moment she’s silent. Thinking about the opportunity it would bring. She could live here, see the cats every day, hold the cubs whenever she wants to, and maybe gather evidence of abuse, even though she’s not convinced it’s true.

But it would mean leaving everything behind. She lives a 3-hour drive away, and she loves the city, and her small apartment and roommates in it.

She’s bungling, grabbing her neck as she hates turning people down.

“I’m flattered, and I’d love to, but I can’t. I’m needed at home.”

Kylo’s brows snap together, lips drawn in a thin line as he scratches his barely-there beard.

He sighs and clearly forces a smile.

“Well alright, best you get going then.”

Rey is relieved, nodding her head.

“Thanks for understanding.”

She goes for the door, but he’s still standing in front of it, blocking her way out.

Rey is so close she has to tilt her head up to look at his face. She feels his hand pressed firmly against her chest, holding her back.

“But _before_ you go, I’m going to need you to open that zipper, Sunshine.” He points a thick finger at her hoodie. And just like that, the mood shifts in the room and her heart shivers, rattling her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while baskin' in sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. 
> 
> No ragrets.

“Excuse me?” She tries to hold her head up high. She’s going to bluff and talk her way out of this.

“You heard me. Take it off.” His voice is so cold and piercing it’s ruined her train of thought. She’s busted. Done for.

“I want to leave.” She tries to walk past him but the hand on her chest doesn’t budge. She glances up his arm, following it to his face, where his eyes are dark and nearly shut.

“You know why I can’t let you do that.”

She’s squirming as she realizes how big he is, there is no way to fight him off.

His fingers grab the zipper and she squeezes her eyes closed as he starts pulling it down.

She can feel it, the moment he sees the wires taped on her tank top, the camera in the middle.

Kylo grits his teeth, audibly. “A little fucking spy?” A mumble.

He snatches the wires off of her and throws them against the wall, where they land on the floor.

Tears already start to well up. What will happen next?

“Please, I just…” She shakes her head, she doesn’t even know what to say. She secretly video taped everything and got busted. All she can do is run or call the cops, since Kylo doesn’t seem the kinda guy to have a calm conversation with.

In a split-second thought, she kicks him in his groin area and darts to the door, jerking the handle unsuccessfully. She bangs on the door, screaming for help as she hears him groaning behind her, bent over.

Realising the door isn’t going to budge, she looks around for something to defend herself with. She spots a small tiger figure on his desk, and quickly grabs it.

Rey points her ‘weapon’ at him as he’s standing up straight again, smiling like a fucking freak.

“Stay there! Don’t come near me!”

He chuckles darkly, his eyes are dull pools of darkness with a lack of fear. It’s not looking promising for her. It’s this moment when Rey realises nobody can touch this man. He can do whatever the fuck he wants and he’ll get away with it. She’s on his playground and they’re all cheering him on.

“Bad kitty.” Shivers run down her spine. She needs to get out of here. Now.

Her lower lip is trembling as he treads closer, holding his gaze on hers, uninterested in the figure she’s holding. He stops right in front of her hand. The bronze is heavy and she’s already shaking.

His features mock her. “Go ahead.”

A tear runs down her cheek as she bares her teeth. She knows this is her only shot. If she doesn’t whack this tiger on his head, hard, he’ll take her down in a matter of seconds.

“I’ll do it! I mean it!” But there’s a crack in her voice. She’s squirming on the spot, shifting her feet. What is she waiting for?

He inhales loudly before he puts his hands behind his back.

“We’ll see.”

Her entire body is shaking, tears running freely as she’s still holding the damn thing. He just stares serenely and Rey doesn’t know what to do, she’s struggling to figure out how she can fix this. Hit him on the head? And then what? What if she accidentally kills him? She’ll go to jail?!

There’s always something they want.

She drops the tiger onto the carpet, breathing through her panic, and the room is silent except for the loud thud it makes.

“Please, we can work this out, I didn’t mean to-“

She didn’t see his hand coming. She falls on the floor, hitting her side. Her mouth quickly fills with the taste of copper, and her cheek burns.

Her eyes flutter, blinking back the tears as she tries to grasp what happened. She can feel welts on her face and then comprehends he had backhanded her with a full set of rings.

The pain is blossoming and she’s sure this is going to leave big bruises. It was way harder than the slaps she used to get from Unkar.

As she crawls to get up he backhands her again on her other cheek, and she falls to the floor again, hitting her shoulder on the grimy coffee table so hard some of the empty cans fall off. She whimpers and stays down.

Kylo is shaking his hand in the air. He probably felt that smack in his own fingers.

“Oh darlin’. Do you have _any_ idea who you’re talking to?”

He steps over her, grabbing her shoulders to turn her towards him. She stays still. She just wants to live through this.

“I’m the motherfuckin’ tiger **KING**!” He spits. “And you think you’re going to bring me down?” He breaks out laughing as the salt of her tears burn in her open wounds. He must’ve split her brow because the vision in her left eye is blurry and red.

“Plea-“ Another slap, and then another, by his palm this time. “Shut up!” By the fourth one she doesn’t even flinch, just wincing in between.

He wipes the blood on his pants before he starts unbuckling his belt. Kylo cups her jaw, lifting her head while smiling as if nothing happened. “Gotta let you know who’s boss.” He snorts. “You know, marking my territory.”

He pulls the belt through the loops and to her climbing horror, he holds it beside her face.

“This can all be over soon If you’re a good girl for me.” He looks at her with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

She chokes on a sob, peering at him as his grip tightens. Her face is swelling, and her head hurts.

Rey is confused, lacking mental clarity to gather her thoughts. So she nods.

He rubs his thumb over her trembling lips before hooking it inside her mouth.

“Open up.” He pushes down her tongue. Rey wants to vomit, by fear and pure disgust.

He pulls back his thumb and slaps her again. Her face is numbing.

“I said, open your mouth.”

She sobs, heaving quivering breaths as he starts opening his pants. Her eyes try to plead with him, but he’s shaking his head with a sick smirk.

Kylo leans in closer to her face, wiping away some of the wetness on her skin. 

“There. All better.” He pets her hair. “You’re so pretty. Fine like a dandelion.”

He grabs her jaw again. “Now, if you use your teeth, I’ll pull them out one by one. I have to pull a little on a 500 lb tiger, but I’m sure yours will come out easy.” A finger traces her teeth to emphasize the threat. Rey just starts bawling harder.

“And if you try to pull any of them foolish tricks again, I’ll give you something to _really_ cry about. You hear me? I’ll tan your fucking hide.”

She nods when he smushes her cheeks together. “Speak.”

“Y-yes.” He sighs deeply. “Yes who?!”

What does he expect? Sir? Kylo? King?

“Yes.. Kylo.”

“Good girl. Now suck.” He pulls his cock out of his jeans, and the first thing she thinks about is that he’s not wearing underwear, then she sees the size of his member.

Rey’s had a relationship, but it was all very innocent. She’d seen a dick before, and even gave a handjob twice, but that’s it. It is enough experience to realise it’s huge. This man is build like an oak tree so of course he was going to have a big branch. Fuck.

He forces her jaw open impatiently, and he pushes the tip inside, touching her tongue.

“Open wider!” He growls. It’s so wide it hurts.

The taste is distinct. Flesh. Salt. Musk. She closes her eyes, trying to pretend it isn’t happening, but the feeling of his cock slipping further inside her mouth until it hits the back of her throat is corrupting every thought she can manage.

She gags and panics, yet he doesn’t pay attention, groaning every time he thrusts deep.

Kylo grips her hair with his free hand, pulling it tight to guide her up and down. Faster. Her hands are on his thighs to keep balance, slightly pushing back when he forces himself too deep.

He stops. There’s that deep unsatisfied sigh again. Oh no.

“You’re as useful as a trapdoor in a canoe.”

He pulls out and grabs the belt he’d thrown on the coffee table next to her. He loops it around her neck. She protests and tries grab his wrists, but he easily bats her hands away, aligning the belt. He’s going to fucking choke her.

Her eyes widen as he pulls, guiding her back to his cock while restricting her breathing. She gasps but there’s no relieving gulp of air. She tries to claw it off but he just yanks harder, squeezing her airways shut. He signals to his groin. And only when she closes her lips around him again does he loosen the belt.

Kylo thrusts harder, almost smashing her nose against him. Her mind starts spiralling to black.

*breathe*

She inhales through her nose, her knees aching on the flimsy carpet as she shuts her eyes. She’s a heaving mess. Her throat is uncontrollably twitching around him, and she has to swallow bile rising.

She should throw up on him. Pig.

“Fuck yeah.” He groans, chewing on his lower lip.

Kylo cuts of her air again and starts chuckling when he can’t fuck her throat as deep anymore because of it. It’s too tight.

Just as his thrusts finally start to falter, he pulls out. Cock glistening with her saliva.

When he takes the belt off her neck, she takes a few deep breaths she hadn’t been allowed before, she even spits on the carpet, trying to get rid of his taste. Her lips are raw and bloody.

He looks flushed and ecstatic, picks up a beer can from the table and drinks it.

“Strip.” He barks in between sips, heading for his desk.

Rey blinks away fresh tears.

He’s back with a hunting knife and cable binders. “Don’t make me repeat it.”

She takes of her tank top and shorts, pausing to hug herself in a ball. Why is this happening to her?

He roughly shoves her on her back on the ground and slaps her again. They battle but Rey is tired, and soon she has her hands tied behind her back, and he makes her lie on them uncomfortably.

“When will you listen, Rey? You’re tougher than a 2$ steak.”

She flinches when he holds the knife to her face. “Hm?”

Adrenaline rushes through her veins, and it takes all of her willpower to stay still and keep the fuck quiet.

Kylo looks down her body. “Actually this is perfect.” He grins.

He drags the blunt edge of the knife over the pulse point on her neck, going down to her right collarbone, all the way to the peak of her bra, right over her nipple.

He lets the sharp tip sink in a bit and she gasps in fear.

“I’ll help.” He mumbles before slashing the fabric in the middle. Her ruined bra falls open, and she’s exposed to him.

“You’ve got some of them fine honey tits, Rey.” His tongue licks at her nipples, sloppily sucking at them like a popsicle. If it weren’t for the pain in her face and neck, she might’ve enjoyed this.

Rey squeals when he pinches her hard and he laughs at her, it’s all a joke to him.

“I bet you’re just pretendin’. You fucking love this.”

His knife lays next to her face, mockingly, there’s no way to get it now.

He keeps massaging her breasts, and then he actually growls before biting her, hard.

Rey yelps, arching her back to get him off, and he just looks at her with feral eyes, keeping his jaw locked.

She heaves and he finally lets go, looking proudly at the imprints left on her skin. He’s gone mad living in this goddamn zoo.

“Aw Rey, what’s with the sad face, huh? Aren’t you supposed to be a little Sunshine?”

He’s teasing her with the knife again and her head fills with dread as he straddles her, putting his weight on her so she can’t move.

The orange hue of the dingy lamp reflects on the blade as he flips it around above her chest.

“Let me fix that.”

Before she figures it out she feels the searing pain of the blade slicing. She shrieks at the sting as he’s pulling the knife further down, and then up, curving it. “Please! No!” She’s begging him, making noises similar to the animals in the park, trashing until her lungs are about to burn up, yet his focus remains unfazed.

She’s screamed so hard she’s lost her voice and is about to pass out, feeling warm liquid run down her breasts and up in the hollow above her collarbones. It’s not deep enough to do a lot of damage, just enough to make it really fucking hurt.

After a while, every new pierce of her skin feels different. Maybe it’s the loss of blood, or maybe the lack of surprise, but it’s dissimilar, just like the stains on the ceiling. It’s a pattern, reminding her of her own bedsheets in her apartment. Home. Only her room doesn’t smell like iron and beer.

Her head is dizzy and it seems like he’s been cutting her forever. Her chest burns, and she screeches when wipes some of the blood away with his fingers, pushing too hard so her wounds open. “What a damn mess.” He snickers, wiping the knife on his pants.

She must’ve passed out for a second because suddenly he’s pouring water over her.

“Look, I fixed it.” He holds up his phone, and it’s a picture of her, clearly passed out, her minimal makeup ruined and smeared on her face, naked from the waist up, bloody with a poorly carved out sun in the middle of her chest. Her skin marred for life.

He pushes a hand through his hair. “I mean, I tried my best, just for you.”

She bursts out crying again, tears leaking in her ears, whimpering while bathing in sweat and blood. The pain. She wonders if she’ll ever be freed of this pain.

Her eyes are void of fire and glow, there’s little left as she constantly balances on the border of being unconscious. A stark contrast to his, filled with lust and avarice.

He’s biting his lips, gazing down her body with vehemence as if she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. “Perfect” He mutters.

Her panties are ripped off her, and she’s still, it’s foggy inside. Rey is watching him while he grabs something out of his back pocket. She hopes she passes out again, concentrating on the pain. Nothing he can do to her now is worse than the cutting. It’s a comfort.

He shows a condom, which has his face on it, smiling like the smug asshole he is.

She’s glad he’ll at least use protection.

He rips it open with his teeth and throws the package on her face.

Instead of wrapping himself with it, he sticks 2 fingers in it before bringing them between her legs.

“Need some fucking lube.” He grunts, rubbing the condom on her cunt, tracing her lips and then pushing them inside roughly. She jerks her eyes open and cries out by the sudden intrusion.

Kylo grins. “There’s my girl again.” He starts pumping, coating her walls.

“Fuck you’re tight. Ever done this before, Sunshine?”

She shakes her head. Somewhere, in the back of her brain, aside from the pain, this feels good. And it’s horrifying.

“I’m your first? Oh dandelion I’m honoured. Promise I’ll do my best.”

And with that she’s flipped on her stomach, hands gripping her hips brutally to lift them.

Without much preamble he pushes inside, breaking her in.

She’s lost the sound but her body is unable to hold back the attempt to scream as he bottoms himself out.

“Oh fuck, that’s tight and tiny.” He puffs. “Gotta take it slow.” A slap on her ass. “I’ve been hard for so long.” She endures the fullness, grateful he’d used lube.

It feels like she is being split in two, her walls pulled open, her body stretching impossibly to accommodate his width.

Her cheek is chafing against the carpet when he sets a slow pace. The throbbing pain between her legs ebbs away, and it’s easier to focus on that instead of the rest of her burning body.

He grinds against her behind, hitting a spot deep inside her that has her moan involuntarily. The strokes get more fluid and there’s less friction with her added wetness. She’s broken, yet her body disagrees, anything feels good after what he did to her.

His pace picks up, as does his breathing, invigorated by her response.

“Fuckin’ bad kitty. Knew you would like this.” He breaths.

Kylo starts slamming into her, and the slapping sounds of their skin connecting reminds her of the applause he got this afternoon for his little freakshow, when he didn’t look like the monster he truly is.

Rey is panting, and the thought is hilarious. She’s getting fucked by the man that sang ‘I saw a tiger’ and actually thought it was good. She laughs, humming the song in her mind.

“Tiger king.” She giggles.

“That’s right.” He gives a few more deep thrusts and he explodes, spurting ropes of cum inside her. She can feel it, the warmth.

The king pulls up his pants and flips her back again, smiling.

“Well dandelion, I gotta say; It was worthwhile.”

He picks up the bronze tiger she’d tried to use on him before and clears his throat.

“Sad to see you go.”

Rey sees him raise his massive arm and then the world fades to black.

****

When Rey wakes up by a loud clank on metal, the sun is already rising.

Her head hurts, as does her whole body. She feels the wound when she notices Kylo on the other side of a fence.

“Sorry darlin’, gotta feed them cats somehow. It ain’t personal. Hell, you were a good lay!”

She realizes what’s about to happen and pleas for her life.

“Please, I can pay you! I- I’ll do anyting.”

He’s smirking, leaning one arm above him on the fence.

But it’s too late. The sound of an eerie alarm echos through her head. She’d heard it a couple of times before on the tour.

Next are the paws pattering in the mud, curious. The cat growls, ratteling the cage she is in and she takes a deep breath.

“Hey Sweetheart, don’t forget to smile to the camera.” He chuckles, holding her little recorder, pointing at her.

She slowely turns her head until her eyes are locked with Nala, the white tiger. They stare at each other for a long time until the cat licks her fangs, ready to pounce.

The last thing she sees are fangs and claws leaping towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. It's out of my system. 
> 
> It all went south, literally.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below 🙈


End file.
